Jackie's Story
by Suerules1
Summary: Just what the title says, Jackie's story updated 37
1. Default Chapter

The Year: 1984

The Place: Kensha, Wisconsin

Jackie woke up her eye and lip were swollen , her ribs hurt that bastard she hopes he burns in hell. How could he do this to her. He was sleeping next to her passed out she could smell the alcohol on him she knew that she had to get out before he woke up she got up he looked at her where are you going? he asked her to the bathroom, I love you baby she smiled a sad smile I know, she goes into the bathroom looks in the mirror her right eye was swollen shut and her lip was busted in the middle, man my ribs have to broken she thought. All of sudden blood gushed out from her muff, she cried if he made me lose my baby I'll kill him myself. I have to get out of here she opened the bathroom door looked out into the bedroom heard him snoring. she saw her purse and keys to her car on the counter in the kitchen. she ran and grabbed them went out the front door and ran to her car, she looked around was he behind her? she saw nobody. she had to go to a hospital, her ribs were killing her.

She started up her car and started driving I need to go back to point place go see Mrs.Foreman she thought. What am I going to tell her? the truth he beat you she heard a voice say in her head it sounded like Stephen. I'm Jackie Burkhart I can't be beaten buy my fiancee, but you were he beat till you almost couldn't breath anymore. She drove to point place hospital walked in to the emergency room everybody was looking at her she walked up to the front desk the nurse behind it saw her and said oh dear can I help you. Yes is Kitty Foreman working today, yes she is just a minute, Mrs.Foreman came out took one look at her and said that bastard I'm going to kill him just help me Jackie pleaded, come here dear.

She took her to the back, Jackie was crying sweetie don't cry she said, It'll be alright he won't ever come near you again. I still love him she said sweetie love doesn't beat you like this kitty said. Mrs .Foreman I'm pregnant oh dear. sweetie I have to do and exam on you. she made Jackie put on the hospital gown and put her legs up, it hurt like hell her whole body hurt .oh god Jackie I don't think your pregnant anymore, she started crying again I've got to call the police she said, I know call Donna too. Aright sweetheart.

Chapter 2 what the hell happened?

Donna got to the hospital just as the police were talking to her. Ms.Burkhart What happened? how many times has this happened before? When we first started dating he never laid a hand on me. then it all changed one night we went to a friends party his ex was there I never understood why Elle left Rich until now (you thought it was Hyde admit it) she was kissing all over her new boyfriend Rich was getting upset so he started drinking, Then he came over to me and said were leaving now I said okay let me say goodbye to Donna I ember that party Donna says you guys left in a hurry I know Rich was mad. We got outside and he won't give me the keys I'm begging him to give me the keys. He just says no you bitch. Rich what is the matter with you stay away from me you little baby. He slapped me I should of left him right then But I couldn't I loved him Rich I said you stop your hurting me fine you bitch here are the keys.

So we drove home and he walks into the house all mad I follow him he grabs my arm starts yelling at me calling all kinds of names. I tell him to stop but he just grabs my arm and starts beating me. The next day, he was all sorry I tell him why should I forgive you he brought me expensive gifts and flowers and swore that it would never happen again. So I gave him a second chance and a third fourth I lost count but this time is the last time. You know little things would sit him off too. Like one day we got back from sailing and he went to the bathroom and the towels weren't lined up the right way. he beat over stupid towels.

Ms. Burchard what happened last night? I was finally going to leave him I found out I was pregnant and were packing my bags, he was suppose to work late. but he came home early and saw my three suitcases packed asked what I was doing. I told him I was leaving him he hit me in the face and next thing I ember was waking up in the bed with him next to me. Do you want to press charges Ms. Burkhart? Donna says you better Jackie or I'm going to get everyone together and go over there myself. But I still love him Jackie look at yourself you lost your baby because of him! I know Donna! the cops look at each other then tell her if she lets him get away with this he just going to keep doing it. Fine yes I want to press charges. Ms.Burkhart do you have somewhere safe to go? Donna no Jackie he'll come looking for you there. Well I can't go to the Foreman's he'll come there too. I know where you can go. Donna no I haven't talked to him in four years.

Chapter 3 Round One

The year: 1979

Jackie just got her T.V. show where going from that episode. They never got back with each other.

I wonder why Stephen really came down to the studio for. oh well I got lots of stuff to do. she goes outside and bumps into a really cute guy. Excuse me no it's my fault. here let me help you with all that stuff I'm Jackie Burkhart, Hi I'm Rich Donald's what are you doing here with all that stuff, I'm helping my dad with his show Dinner with the Donald's wait I've heard of that show it's some cooking show right? that would be the one. She helps with all of his stuff. so Jackie where were you going in such a hurry? oh just to a friend house, how about we go out for a bite to eat.. sure why not. They go to poor Richards restaurant. so Jackie tell me about yourself well I just started a TV show myself really what's it called Jackie's

I think I saw the first episode man you really bombed you messed your name what was it you said no really we don't have to relive that moment I remember now it was backie Jurkhart. man was I laughing about that, really you know how to flatter a girl. no it's just seeing people mess up reminds me how simple life is. so rich what do you do oh I edit my dad's show and produce it. oh is that all here I thought you just watched TV all day. yeah right .so Jackie are you single or with someone she started to say with someone then she reemerged no I'm not with anybody right now.

Later that night at the Foreman's basement Hyde walks in Fez and Donna are sitting on the couch so did you two make up. No she started talking about how proud she was of herself and I realized that this is something she needs to do to see that she can make it on her own. Kelso and Eric walk in who needs to see it they can make it on there own. Jackie man .I saw Jackie walking away with a good looking guy Fez says. what who? I don't know he was about as tall as you and had brown hair. tan looked hot I might say so. Fez man you since when do you check guys out. Eric I wasn't checking him out only making a observation. Sure Fez whatever you say guys what about Jackie and this guy Hyde says.

two hours later Jackie walks in looking like she was in heaven Jackie were have you been oh just out. with who Hyde says all snotty. Stephen no one really. then why do you have a smile on your face. why do you care, I thought I wasn't good enough for you Jackie screams alright who want to go upstairs and get some pop. Everybody but Jackie and Hyde runs upstairs Stephen what are you Jealous. NO then why does it matter who I was with it's just you came down here looking like you were flying high. I just had a good time, that's all. WITH WHO calm down Stephen some guy I met at my new show. are you going to go out again. that's none of your business. really then I guess my date tonight with Brenda doesn't interest you. Keep it cool Jackie was thinking to herself if he wants to go out then let him. No Stephen it doesn't bother me that you going out on a date tonight.

Fine I got to go or I'll be late Hyde leaves he looks back at Jackie for a moment she looks like she's going to cry he thinks to himself good then I still have a chance. he walks out Jackie sits down on the couch I'm not going to cry she tell herself Donna comes back down with everyone else. so where did Hyde go. out with some girl named Brenda slutty Brenda Fez says, man I can't get a date with her she has a policy about guys who are to needy. Fezzie its alright some day you'll find someone YES but when I have needs people, god not this road again. Fez have some milk duds. yes chocolate that is my mistress. So Jackie Donna says who is this new guy Donna what makes you think there is some new guy. Fez saw you leaving with him wait that Rich Donald's guy Kelso says. yeah you know him Jackie says, yeah his dad is loaded Jackie he could be your rich sugar daddy Michael that is so not what is going to happen wait Jackie you found someone else Eric says. No we just got a bite to eat why is everyone making such a big deal out of this!Jackie you went with some guy that not Hyde to a restaurant. It is a big deal Donna says, fine I'm leaving at least my mom will understand what I'm saying.

The next day Jackie goes into the record store to see Stephen .hey Jackie whatz up oh I just came buy to see how your date went you know since we are friends. oh with Brenda it went really good, what do you mean really good! Jackie your not jealous are you. NO it's just you know since were friends I want to know everything lets just say it ended really good. Stephen talk to me like you would Michael or Eric even Fez, no I can't you know with all are past history. We should hang sometime Stephen yeah we could do that good Hyde thinks maybe he could convince her to take him back. just then Rich walks in Jackie is that you, hi rich what are you doing here. Looking for a Led Zepplin record and you. Just talking to my friend Stephen , Hyde looks rich up and down so your the guy Jackie went out with yesterday, yeah that would be me rich looks Hyde up and down.

Jackie feels the tension in the room just then angie comes over and tell Hyde she needs him. thank god Jackie thinks. So Jackie what are you doing? oh I have to go do another show but after that we could hang she says. Sure I have to go help my dad with his show, good see you then Hyde hears and sees all of this Hey Jackie come here for a sec. yeah Stephen what is it I have to get going to my show, how about after the show we go get a bite to eat. Jackie wants to but she told rich she would hang with him. I can't Stephen I have lots of stuff to do with the show really I thought it was because you were going out with Mr. money bags. Jackie thinks she can't stand this Look Stephen if you can't handle me going out with rich then maybe we can't be friends!

Hey I'm just trying to look out for you, I hear that this Rich guy has a track record longer than Kelso's. No he doesn't you just can't stand to see me happy, HAPPY you don't even know the guy! Angie comes over again guys quiet down people are starting to stare. I was just leaving anyway. WHATEVER Jackie. She leaves Hyde turns around can you believe her, angie looks at him I think you Jealous, I'm not JEALOUS of some rich daddy's boy. then why are you getting so upset.


	2. Part Two

The Year: 1984

Place: Point Place hospital

Chapter 4: After it All falls Down

Donna I haven't talked to him in four years. I know Jackie but I was trying to think of a place Rich wouldn't find you and Hyde was the only one I could think of, so you talked to him already Yes. He knows everything that has happened? Jackie I had to tell why you needed his help after all these years. what did he say? Well after I got him calmed down he said something like if I ever see rich again I'll kill him myself then he said you were stupid for staying with him all these years. Of course he has to insult me hey Hyde not the only one who thinks your stupid, anyway's is he going to pick me up? no I'm going to drop you off.

Donna we should stop by my and rich's place and get some of my things. Do you think that is Wise. Yeah the cop said he is in jail now. He has to wait a couple hours before he can post bail so nobody is there. Okay but how much stuff? Everything I can get because I think he will destroy the rest of it if I don't get it now. Jackie walks really slow and Donna can tell she's in pain. Maybe we should go get the prescription filled first. Good idea. After Jackie takes some pain medicine they go get her stuff. The place looks okay until they get to the bedroom it's trashed the curtains are pulled off the bed is tipped over the dresser is pushed over.

oh my god it looks like a tornado came through here. no Donna that one of Rich's hissy fits. Jackie your telling me this is what he does when your not around and he gets mad. Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. come on lets get this stuff packed what are you taking all of my clothes and my box from high school. They pack everything in Donna car till there's no more room. All right lets go.

Chapter 5: They meet again.

So where does Hyde live? He still lives in that apartment above his store. I'm nervous donna I look like a wreck. No you look like rich used you for a punching bag. Do you have any Sunglasses. yeah here, they drive to Hyde's apartment, Donna you go get him I don't want everybody to see me like this Okay Jackie puts Donna's visor down and looks into the mirror her left cheek has a bruise on it and her lip is busted her Right eye was swollen, man I really do look like someone used me for a punching bag she thinks. All of a sudden somebody taps on her window she jumps oh my god Donna you scared me. Hyde is standing next to her all Jackie can think is how bad she must look to him.

He says hi to her then reaches up and takes her sunglasses off, Man Jackie you look like hell Yeah well I feel like it too. she snatches her sunglasses away and puts them back on, well lets get all of your stuff out of donna's car Hyde says, Jackie thinks to herself after all these years that's all he has to say! After they get all of Jackie stuff put away in the extra bedroom she looks around there's some old boxes of Hyde's stuff in them. she so tired all she wants to do is go to bed but there is no bed in the room great I have to sleep on the floor she thinks just then Donna and Hyde come into the room.

Sorry there's no bed. I'm working on getting you one. you can crash in my bed if you want too. Thanks for doing this Stephen. No problem at all. I couldn't let him find you. I bet he's already posted bail bastard I hope he comes looking for you here. Stephen promise me your not going to go looking for him. hey I can't make no promises. Well I have to go guys see you later Jackie call me later. okay, are you hungry, No I'm just tired and want to go lay down, alright I'll be downstairs if you need anything.

Jackie goes into Hyde room and looks around there some Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd posters on the wall. There a pile of clothes on the floor and some dirty dishes on the dresser she takes them and puts them in the sink EWW she thinks he is such a slob I see some things don't change. Just as she just about falls asleep the phone rings I'll let the answering machine get it.

She listens to the message and then hears a girl voice. Hi Hyde this is Rhonda was just calling to see if were still on for tonight you know the number call me.

Rhonda I wonder what she looks like I bet she has big boobs and blonde hair. She falls asleep thinking to the last time she saw Stephen.

Chapter 6: Round two

The year: 1979

The Place: outside a party

I can't believe you Jackie how could you be slobbering all over him like that, jealous much Stephen I've been with him for a couple months now I thought you would be used to it by now. Besides it's not like your any better being all over slutty Brenda, Look Rich is just going to use you then throw you away. The guys bad news Jackie I'm telling you this as your friend. no your just Jealous I'M NOT JEALOUS, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Stephen I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Look ask do me a favor and ask rich about elle. His ex why would I do that. I don't care about miss perfect. sounds like you two are already having problems. You just wish we would. But were not Jackie says.

Hey are you two done? Kelso asks cause there just about to do a wet tee shirt contest with beer and I wanted to know if you've seen donna I want her to get in it. Kelso Donna not going to do a wet tee shirt contest. How do you know Jackie, go back in Kelso Hyde says. Look Jackie I just want you to be careful okay. Why is something I should Know about Rich. Just be careful alright. Okay I promise, you know I still care about you right. yes Stephen she gives him a kiss on the cheek and thank you.

Jackie goes back in and Rich is in the corner talking to Kelso and Eric. Hey guys Jackie says, Rich grabs Jackie arm and says we need to talk, he pulls her into a extra bedroom, so were you and your ex getting all cozy outside. No rich let go of my arm your hurting me. He pushes her into the wall look you bitch if your going to get back with him you need to tell me now. Rich what's wrong with you. calm down me and Stephen are just friends. He walk up to Jackie and looks her in the eyes he says baby it's just the thought of you leaving me makes me go crazy. aww Jackie thinks that's so sweet

Hyde comes back into the party and sees Eric with Donna and Brenda in the corner hey what took you so long, I was cooling off. Yeah what's that all about Brenda asks I mean you two are done right, Yeah were done where is she anyway. He looks around, Oh rich grabbed her by the arm and took her to one of the extra rooms, WHAT Donna and Hyde say at the same time There something I don't like about him donna says. Where direction did they go in Hyde asks that way Eric points. Hyde walks in the direction Eric pointed. there is two doors he knocks on the first door and gets no response he opens it up there's nobody in there. He goes to the second door hears rich telling Jackie how much he loves her. He then hears Jackie cry out he pushes the door open and sees Jackie holding her face with Rich standing over her. he runs into him and rich turns around and tries to punch Hyde.

Hyde ducks and punches Rich in the gut he swings again and hits Hyde in the jaw Hyde pushes him up against the wall and rich says this isn't any of your business get out of here. You hitting Jackie is my business, Jackie comes running over no Stephen's its alright He just tapped me that's all tapped you Jackie your face is red from where he hit you. Jackie rich says you pick right now who is it going to be. She looks at Hyde then at Rich. Sorry Stephen but I'm with him now. Hyde looks shocked for a moment, then says that how it's going to be Jackie sorry but it is I love Him. Fine

Jackie thinks to herself that's the last time I saw him.

So I have some writers block can you guys tell me some ideas about where to go from here?


End file.
